Can You Knot?
by Psycho226
Summary: Shawn and Juliet have been married for almost a month when they decide to start their own family. The newly married couple starts trying to have a child but things don't go as they're supposed to. How do Shawn and Juliet cope with the fact that they may never have their own child? Rated for future language. Sequel to "Loose Ends".
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of my new story! I hope you all enjoy what I've decided to do with the plot.

* * *

The people buzzed around the large room paying no mind to the other patrons. Couples squabbled, children screamed and the business men and women chattered aimlessly on their phones. The workers rushed around in their blue uniforms trying to accommodate every person and solve every problem. Millions of people came and went within the day's cycle, some came every day and tried to earn extra cash, others came because they had no choice. The complex of come and goes had its own police force. The brutes standing by its doors and checking the patrons when they left and arrived.

Every few feet kiosks were selling coffees, sodas and foods at ridiculous prices could be found with long lines. Bathrooms were unpleasant yet had lines by their doors as well. Why anyone would want to spend time there no one knows. The complex held thousands of seats for the tired persons coming through.

Crowds were thick and hard to get through. A certain gentlemen who had disappeared over thirty minutes ago to use the restroom found his way blocked by groups of human beings. "Excuse me!" He yelled trying to find a way through. To no prevail he was sent around the large group and had to scramble over seats to get to his destination. He smiled when he saw another certain figure up ahead; he sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I swear to God get away!" The woman jumped around, "Oh Shawn! Sorry, I thought you were some random stranger."

"Sorry it took me so long, this place is nuts." Shawn looked around their area.

"I told you to go before we left the hotel." Juliet placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'll listen to you next time." Shawn kissed her lips. Juliet smiled and kissed him back.

"What's on your shirt?" She pulled away and touched a damp circle on his green shirt.

"Some guy wasn't paying attention and spilt tea on me." Shawn looked down.

"At least it wasn't boiling tea." Juliet pointed out and Shawn nodded, "Well, they've officially lost our luggage."

Shawn sighed, "Are you serious?" Juliet shook her head and pointed over to a man standing behind a desk.

"He assured me they'd send it to the house when they found it. Did you call your dad?"

"Yeah, he's almost here." Shawn nodded.

"Then let's head outside, it's too stuffy in here." Shawn reached down and picked up the belongings they had. He followed closely behind his wife of three weeks as she walked around the clumps of random people. Juliet held her purse tightly against her chest as she looked for the correct exit. They had already gone through security so there was no need to stand in line again. "Ugh! Fresh air." Juliet walked towards the curb and took a big breath.

"I'm so done with people. I'd be happy to never see more ever." Shawn set the bags down and picked up his foot. He looked at the sole of his shoe and noticed a large pink wad of gum.

"I'm an exception right?" Shawn put his foot down and nodded. "Good." Juliet put her hands on his chest and kissed him. Shawn hugged her to his embrace and happily kissed her back. He found that kissing her after they'd gotten married a new experience. He wasn't kissing his girlfriend or fiancée anymore but his wife. Someone who shared his name and anything else she wanted. The noises and motions around him went away when his mouth was on hers. All he could smell was her perfume and the feel of the way she moved under his fingertips.

"I love you." He whispered pecking her nose.

"You're so sweet." She laughed and turned around. "Hey babe?"

"What?" Shawn asked.

"You and your dad match now." Shawn frowned and looked across the street at his father. His dad was wearing a green Hawaiian shirt with cargo pants. Shawn looked down at his own outfit and frowned. His green shirt was covered in pineapples and he was wearing cargo pants.

"Oh God. Why'd you let me put this on!?" Shawn covered his chest with his arms.

"Because you look adorable. It runs in the family apparently." Juliet chuckled as Shawn blushed.

"Nice shirt kid." Henry stepped onto the curb and nodded at his son.

"Hi Henry."

"Hello Juliet." Henry pulled her into a quick hug, "I like the tan. Looks good." Juliet smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. I think I may try to keep it."

"You should. Let's get these bags into the car, this it?" Henry picked up two of the bags.

"They lost the others." Shawn picked up the rest.

"I hate airports. Drive me nuts." Henry looked both ways and crossed the street with Shawn and Juliet behind him.

"I never want to come here again. I'd be happy to just drive anywhere."

"Maybe in a few months we'll take a car trip. Get away from work and no airplanes." Juliet suggested. Shawn nodded and they walked in silence to Henry's truck. Shawn and Henry loaded the bags into the bed of the truck while Juliet watched them. "Let me help." Shawn smiled and set the last bag onto the ground.

"Thank you." Juliet picked up the last bag and set it with the others.

"Pansy." Henry scoffed at Shawn.

"Uh no. It's called being a husband." Shawn latched the bed's wall and walked over to the door. He opened it and motioned for Juliet to get in. "Thank you handsome." Shawn got in after her and pulled on his seat belt.

"You're back in Santa Barbara, not Rio. Honeymoon's over kids, knock off the sweetness." Henry pulled out of the space and began to drive away.

"You're just jealous." Shawn wrapped his arm around Juliet's shoulders. She rested her arm on his thigh and laid her head against his chest.

"Of what?"

"Me." Juliet smiled and closed her eyes. While she had enjoyed the one on one time with her new husband, she'd missed the old him. Shawn had been a complete gentleman. Opening doors and trying to learn some Spanish to communicate with the locals. He'd cracked his jokes and smiled his smile but he was different in a way. Juliet now understood why, he was out of his element. He was the same him away from home but more so when he was home.

"Why would I be jealous of you?" She heard Henry practically yell.

"Because I have Jules." She nuzzled his shoulder and felt Shawn's hand rub her shoulder. His hand was warm and she could tell where flesh changed to metal and then back to flesh. She loved the feel of his ring on his finger.

"Yes you do." Henry responded. The car went quiet and Juliet felt sleepiness buzz into her system as Shawn continued to rub her arm in gentle motions. She sighed happily as a black curtain fell down and she went to sleep.

Shawn looked down at Juliet and smiled to notice her asleep. They'd gotten up close to three AM to get to the airport, go through security and wait for boarding. Their plane had gone from Rio to New York where they spent a day taking in the sights of the big apple before returning to a hotel to sleep. They got up around the same time and went through the same process. The plane landed in Santa Barbara around noon and it had taken almost more than five hours to get off the plane, find out what happened to their luggage and to go through security.

"How are you feeling?" Henry glanced at his son before turning back to the road.

"Tired." Shawn yawned.

"I meant about being married."

"It's… different. But a good kind of different, you know? I've only been married for about three weeks but I already love it. I love Jules and I love being married to her." Shawn responded easily.

"That's good kid. Don't lose that. It'll try to slip away, don't let it." Henry advised.

"No offense dad, really, but I'm gonna try my best to not end up like you and mom."

"I won't let you. You better die before you divorce the perfect woman for you. Don't make the same mistake I did."

"I won't dad, I promise." Shawn nodded and moved his hand up to Juliet's head to stroke her hair. "Thanks for picking us up,"

"Don't mention it." Henry smiled at Shawn. Shawn looked out the window for the rest of the trip. The sky began to darken as Henry drove down the freeway towards Shawn and Juliet's apartment. They'd officially decided to move into Shawn's apartment during their honeymoon and would be getting their new home in order the following week while Juliet was still on vacation. The truck rolled to a stop in the drive way and Henry clambered out of the truck noisily.

"Jules? Come on baby we're home." Shawn shook Juliet slowly. She opened her eyes and sat up. "How'd you sleep?"

Juliet stretched and touched the side of her neck, "Hurt my neck." She grimaced.

"I can give you a massage later if you want." Shawn winked opening the door and waiting for Juliet to step out.

"I'm taking you up on that." Juliet closed the door and patted Shawn's back as he leaned over the small wall to grab the bags his dad hadn't. "Juliet!" Henry yelled from the door.

"Sorry!" Juliet grabbed her keys and ran over to the door. "So sorry," She opened the door and let Henry step inside before herself.

"What are in these bags?" Henry set the bags down slowly.

"Gifts." Juliet said stepping out of the way as Shawn came inside.

"Actually babe I think those are your shoes." Shawn pointed to the bag.

"No Shawn. My shoes are in the suitcase the airport lost. That one has gifts." Juliet corrected him.

"For someone who is involved in the feminist movement she really carries a lot of shoes." Henry said earning a burst of laughter from Shawn.

"Shoes belong to everyone. Not my fault that girls just happen to own more than a pair. Which reminds me, you need new shoes and underwear. If you don't stop laughing I'll forget boxers and buy the other kind." She pointed at Shawn who stopped laughing.

"She's got you under control." Henry snickered.

"Bye dad." Shawn motioned to the door.

"Fine. I'm leaving. Glad to have you back Juliet," Henry hugged Juliet and stuck his tongue out at Shawn who returned the gesture.

"Thank you so much for picking us up Henry." Juliet pulled away.

"You know Juliet; you can call me dad if you want. Only if you're comfortable with it." Henry rubbed the back of his neck.

Juliet smiled, "Thanks dad." Henry nodded and turned out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "I liked that. I may call him dad more often." Juliet put her hands on her hips. Shawn came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her shoulder and hummed happily.

"Not tonight baby, I'm really tired."

"Shower with me and I'll give you that massage." He said.

"Fine. Go put the bags away first." Shawn grumbled but grabbed the bags and walked away. Juliet watched him go and crossed the room to the desk. She picked up her phone and turned it on. She checked her messages and clicked on a number.

"Please enter your password." Juliet entered her password and waited for the first message to play, "First new message sent today at eleven fifty-four AM: Hello this Patty Wilson calling to let you know I've gotten your test results in. You need to call me as soon as possible so I can give you the results and we discuss what to do from there. Thank you." Juliet closed the phone and took a deep breath. She dialed the call back number and waited.

"Hello this Juliet Spencer I need to make an appointment with Doctor Wilson." Juliet said.

"When would you like to schedule the appointment?" the receptionist asked.

"The soonest I can be in." Juliet sat down on the couch.

"We had a cancelation earlier today and I can squeeze you in at noon tomorrow."

"That will be perfect." Juliet leaned back.

"We'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Spencer." The line disconnected and Juliet set her phone onto the couch. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She'd made a secret appointment with her OBGYN a few days before the wedding. They'd done a few tests and Juliet was told it would be almost a month to get the results back.

"Jules?" She heard Shawn call.

"Coming." She yelled taking a deep breath before turning and walking towards her husband's voice.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review to let me know what you think. It means a lot. See you all next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Hoped you had a good holiday, I know I did. Read on!

* * *

"That was great." Shawn smiled resting back into the bed. Juliet rolled her eyes and pulled on her pajama pants before joining him in the bed.

"Of course it was. It always is." She looked at him with a grin. He nodded and kissed her palm. "Shawn can I ask you something?" Shawn cocked his head and let out a hum.

"What's up Jules?" he patted the spot next him. Juliet moved and rested her head on his arm.

"You want kids right?" Juliet didn't look up but instead at their intertwined legs. Shawn continued to hum and rub his hand up and down her back as he thought. After a few minutes of Shawn opening and closing his mouth he finally answered.

"I've honestly never thought about it," he started off slowly, "I never imagined getting married, let alone someone letting me impregnate them." Juliet laughed and kissed his shoulder. "What about you?"

"Yeah Shawn I've thought about it. When I was younger I thought about it all the time. Then I went into the academy and into the force. I think I remember Declan bringing it up once…" she tapped her chin.

"He did…? What did you say?" Shawn's voice hardened and his body tensed under her hand.

Juliet smiled, "Don't get jealous Shawn. I'm here with you aren't I? I didn't give him an answer. I wanted kids but not with him. However, I do want them with you." Juliet repositioned herself so she was straddling his waist. Shawn put his hands on her thighs to help steady her.

"And I want them with you." Shawn nodded stroking her soft skin.

"So we're in agreement?" Juliet smiled, "We want kids?"

"We want kids." Shawn sat up so he was level with Juliet.

"I have an appointment with the OBYGN tomorrow, just to make sure everything is okay. You should get a checkup too." Juliet's hand ran up from his chest to rest on the back of his neck, she began to play with the little hairs she found there.

"I'll make one later." Shawn promised kissing her lips. He pulled back and they just sat silently for a few minutes, "I'm going to… try and become a dad." Shawn grinned.

Juliet chuckled, "Yes you are sweetie." They kissed again before Shawn flipped her on her back and kissed her neck. "Are we starting now?" Juliet laughed as Shawn's lips tickled her neck. He nodded and turned off the light on the bedside table.

* * *

"Hey Gus." Shawn greeted as he walked into the Psych office. Gus looked up from his computer screen.

"How was the trip?"

"It was amazing. The food was awesome and the people were awesome. Ooh! And there was this naked beach where Jules and I-!" Shawn began.

"Shawn! I don't want hear this." Gus held a hand up to stop his friend.

"Your loss," Shawn scoffed walking over to the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of water from inside. "Can I talk to you Gus?"

"Make it fast." Gus stood up and gathered some of the papers on his desk into a single pile.

"Jules and I have decided to have a baby." Shawn spoke slowly taking a long drag from the cool bottle.

"Whoa wait. Juliet is pregnant?" Gus set the papers down and looked at Shawn.

"No. Decided. If she was pregnant already it wouldn't be a decision, coercion at best, manipulation." Shawn chuckled softly leaning against his desk.

"Well, at least we know the baby is certainly yours." Gus joked earning a glare from Shawn. "That's not funny man."

"Sorry, but I have to go make a few rounds. Don't do anything on my desk, I'm serious." Gus grabbed his keys and made his way towards the door, "Nice to have you back and congratulations." Then Gus left the office leaving Shawn to himself. Shawn looked around the empty office and licked his lips. He'd be alone for a few hours Juliet wanting to go to her appointment by herself. He walked around the desk and sat down into his chair slowly. He leaned against the back of the chair and swung his feet onto his desk. Shawn pulled the tip of the hat on his head down to block the light before shutting his eyes and trying to fall asleep. After a few moments of quietness an idea popped into Shawn's head and he stood up, throwing his hat onto his desk, looking around the room before running over to Gus's desk and going through it.

* * *

"Everything looks good Missus Spencer." Juliet nodded at the doctor in front of her. "How was the honeymoon?" Patty Wilson was a middle aged woman whom Juliet had been seeing as her OBYGN since her move to Santa Barbara.

"Oh it was wonderful. My husband and I had an amazing time." Juliet smiled. Patty gave a nod and sat down on the stool in front of her.

"You and he want to start a family correct?" Patty questioned looking in Juliet's file.

"Yes. We've decided to try and have some children." Juliet tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Is there anything you would like to ask before you leave?" Patty stared at Juliet through her large rimmed glasses.

"Well yes… I'm older then thirty-five. I know it's hard to conceive and that sometimes things go wrong with the pregnancy when you're my age." Juliet gulped nervously.

"I'm not going to lie. It is harder to conceive when you're older. However with great medical care and doctors a phone call away, we can make sure the pregnancy goes by smoothly. If you wish to start conceiving now I recommend that you stop taking your birth control pills. Don't be concerned if you don't pregnant right away, it takes a little while for your body to get back to normal." Patty explained.

Juliet nodded, "I've already stopped them."

"That's smart. Well you should get going, call me if you have any questions." Both women stood up and shook hands before Juliet left the room and walked outside into the bright sun. Thankfully the heat wave from the weeks before had gone and left the city with a nice cool summer breeze. The city was filled with happy children and people taking in the new summer fun filled air. Juliet was no different as she walked over to her car humming a tune. She climbed into the vehicle and started its engine. She drove down the road and was please to find very little traffic. She arrived at the Psych office within minutes.

"Shawn?" She called walking into the room and knocking her fist against the wall.

"Hold on a sec Jules!" Came his reply from down the hall. Juliet heard sounds and a crash, "Dammit!" Shawn's voice echoed around the room.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Juliet headed towards his voice and stopped when she found him butt first on the ground with boxes all around him, one of them stuck on his head.

"I was looking for something, but I couldn't find it." His voice was muffled by the box around his head. Juliet sighed down at him and knelt down pulling the box off his head.

"What are you looking for?" She looked around the clutter that had fallen out of the closet wondering what Shawn was looking for. She stood up and shook her foot a sticky hand flying from the sole and hitting the wall and staying put.

"Well. When we talked about having a baby last night I remembered my dad brining over a box with a few of my old baby things. And I was sitting in the office alone and thought about it. But I can't find it." Shawn pouted looking around at the boxes.

"You mean the one labeled 'Shawn's baby things' over there?" Juliet reached into the closet and slid out an old cardboard box.

"Ooh!" Shawn kicked his feet out and dragged the box over to him. Juliet chuckled and sat against the wall next to him. Shawn opened up the box and the first thing he pulled out was a blue blanket. "My great grandma made this for me." Shawn felt the fabric gently. "Feel how soft it is." Juliet touched the cloth and smiled.

"It's very soft." She took the blanket into her lap.

"Can give we give it to the baby?" Shawn asked looking at her.

"I don't see why not. But if it's a girl, may get confusing if we wrap her in a blue blanket." Juliet pointed out with a smile.

"Oh God. If it's a girl, I think I may die. Especially if she looks like you. I'll have to borrow Lassie's gun for sure." Shawn rested his head against the wall behind him.

"And what if we have a boy who looks like you? I'll have to shove women off you both if we're in public." Juliet wrapped her arms through Shawn's and they sat quietly on the floor for a few minutes. "This is really happening isn't it Shawn? We're going to have a family."

"Yeah Jules," Shawn nodded, "We are going to be a family. The whole deal. Wife, kids, white picket fence and a dog."

"Not a dog. Cat." Juliet corrected and Shawn laughed.

"Given up on our pug dream?"

"Well. Cats are more practical. We wouldn't have to worry about them dragging the kids everywhere." Juliet looked at him.

"But cats claw Jules." Shawn reminded her.

"Well then the kids will have to learn not to mess with the cat won't they?" Shawn's eyebrows rose. "What better way to teach them then through hard lessons? They'll learn faster that way." Juliet shrugged.

"I have a feeling someone is going to be the bad cop." Shawn nuzzled the side of her head.

Juliet chuckled, "Neither of us will be the bad cop Shawn. I want us both to agree on any punishments." Juliet turned her head and kissed Shawn's lips.

"Mmm I'm okay with that." He kissed her again with fervor. Juliet moaned softly over the attack of her lips by Shawn's. Her hand trialed up to his bicep and she gripped it gently.

"I stopped taking the pill." Juliet said her voice hooded with lust.

"Good thing I don't have any condoms." Shawn watched as Juliet moved around and straddled his lap kissing him. She placed the blanket back into the box to get it out of the way. Shawn's fingers dug into her waist as the kiss escalated. Under Juliet prompting fingers Shawn's hand began to slowly unbutton her shirt.

"Spencer!" A loud voice boomed making them both jump. Shawn looked towards the door and sighed angrily at the figure standing there. Carlton Lassiter's figure was turned away from them with his hands over his eyes.

"Lassie!" Shawn slumped into the wall behind him.

"What do you need Carlton?" Juliet asked quickly buttoning the few buttons Shawn had managed to get undone.

"I took a guess that you would be here and I was more than right…" he trailed off.

"I'm dressed Carlton."

He turned around and crossed his arms glaring at Shawn. "What?" Shawn snapped.

"Did I hear you say something about not having condoms? And you were going to have sex with him anyways?" Carlton pointed down at Shawn. Carlton's black suit was neatly pressed and his hair was groomed back.

"We're married now Carlton." Juliet stood up away from Shawn at Carlton's disgusted look.

"Still O'Hara. You don't what he could have or where he's been." Carlton tapped his foot against the wooden floor.

"First thing, it's Spencer now. I took his name and you know that. Secondly, if he had anything I would have gotten it by now." Juliet crossed her arms in defiance.

"That is more then I needed to know." Carlton's hands went up and began to rub at his temple.

"What do you want Lassie?" Shawn asked still sitting on the ground with a hand on the side of Juliet's leg.

"Marlowe has decided to open up our home to the two of you tonight for a dinner." Carlton answered moving his eyes to rest on Juliet's.

"That sounds lovely, is six alright?" Juliet kicked Shawn softly when he made a noise of protest.

"Six is perfect. I'll see you later O'Hara… er… Spencer." Carlton turned and left the room without another word letting the front office door slam behind him.

"Man, Jules, why'd you have to say yes?" Shawn removed the hand from Juliet's leg and rubbed his knee where Juliet kicked him again.

"Because I want to see him and Marlowe. You do realize this is our first dinner with another couple as husband and wife? This is a big event Shawn." Juliet reached down and grabbed Shawn's arms to lift him up.

"Fine. But after dinner I expect desert. If you know what I mean." He winked quickly with a smile.

"I do know what you mean. Now let's go home and start getting ready, we have to find your suit and a tie." Juliet dragged him from the hall.

"Wait!" Shawn wiggled out of her grasp and ran back to the box. He picked up the blanket softly and returned to Juliet with his arm outstretched.

"Good boy." Juliet praised leading him out of the Psych office and over to the car.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. I really hope I didn't offend anyone with the bit of sexual things. Anyways, have a nice day Psychos!


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a long time since I've updated this story so I apologize! I know this is sort of short but there's a few chapters left until we get to the 'good stuff' or whatever. It will get better and longer. And remember, a horizontal line means a break in time in the story.

* * *

Juliet moved her hair to the side to fix her mascara then smiled at the end result. It was perfect. She was wearing a beautiful dress which Shawn had bought for her in Rio and it fit her perfectly. It matched her excitement for the night. "Shawn, are you almost ready?" Juliet asked from the bathroom smacking her lips softly wondering if she should fix her lipstick. "Shawn?" She stuck her head out of the room. Shawn was laying on the bed with his eyes closed and his legs curled dressed in half a suit.

"We're leaving in ten minutes." Juliet told him shaking his shoulder softly.

"My stomach hurts." He said placing a hand over his abdomen.

"I'm not playing this game with you Shawn. Get up now and get dressed." She put her hands on her hips. When Shawn sat up with a sigh and a pained look on his face instead of whining Juliet knew he was telling the truth. "What'd you eat today?" She placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"Gus and I had this coupon for sushi from "Jack's Pancake House" so we had tons of sushi." He groaned softly.

"You ate sushi from a pancake place?" Juliet shook her head, "Of course you're stomach's going to be upset. You probably have food poisoning." She crossed the room and grabbed her phone from the dresser.

"What're you doing?" Shawn stood up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Calling Carlton, we can't go to dinner if you have food poisoning." Juliet explained.

"Lassiter." Carlton answered the phone.

"Hey Carlton, Shawn and I aren't going to be able to make it to dinner tonight." Juliet said watching Shawn kneel down in front of the toilet.

"Why?"

"Shawn got food poisoning. Gus probably has it too." Juliet played with her necklace.

"What'd the idiots do now?" Carlton asked.

"They ate tainted sushi from a pancake restaurant." She heard Carlton scoff.

"Imbeciles. Thanks for the call, we'll reschedule."

"Definitely." Juliet ended the call and put her cell down before joining Shawn in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Jules; you got all dressed up and everything." Shawn apologized resting his head on his arm.

Juliet smiled, "It's alright. When I'm pregnant you're the one who is going to be rubbing my back and holding my hair."

"True." Shawn agreed lifting his head up.

"All done?" Juliet patted his back. Shawn nodded and with Juliet's help they left the bathroom and made it into the bedroom.

"You look really nice." Shawn smiled weakly. She placed her hands on the side of his head and kissed the top.

"I'd dress up for you any night. No matter what we were doing." Juliet smiled. Shawn ran a hand down the material of the dress. It was smooth and matched the color of her eyes.

"You could still go if you want. Call Lassie back up and let him know. I'll be okay by myself." Shawn told her.

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself. In sickness and in health, Shawn. You're momentarily sick. I have no problem making you soup if you get hungry. But until then we can curl up and watch a movie. How does that sound?"

It didn't take long for them to undress into more comfortable clothes and settle down into bed with a movie. Barely ten minutes later Shawn fell asleep with the top of his head pressed against Juliet's hip as she sat up against the backboard stroking his hair. His hand gripped the pillow and Juliet hummed to soothe him. When she was sure Shawn wouldn't wake up Juliet carefully pulled her MacBook off the bedside table and onto her lap.

Turning off the movie she scrolled through the different articles her best friend who lived in Miami had sent her about pregnancy. Sure she had been around her brother's wives as they had their children and had the practice of changing diapers but she knew almost nothing about the birthing experience itself. Juliet paused in her scrolling and shut the laptop off. She was getting ahead of herself. She wasn't even pregnant yet. Turning off the light beside her Juliet decided it would be an early night for them both.

Juliet opened her eyes slowly and wasn't surprised to find the room dark. She had gone to bed before six-thirty. She was surprised, however to find the space next to her empty. Looking over at the clock she saw it wasn't even four yet. Juliet got up and paddled into the lit kitchen where Shawn was cooking on the stove.

"Shawn?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Jules?" He turned around quickly. "What are you doing up? I thought you'd be sleeping until like seven or something."

"I went to bed almost right after you. How long have you been up?" Juliet sat down at the table.

"Since like one-thirty." Shawn smiled at her.

"You seem better." Juliet hugged herself.

"I am. I feel a lot better. I also did some research." Shawn turned around to the stove to check on the food.

"What research?"

"Like baby making stuff. I found some recommended foods that help boost fertility." Shawn explained, "Stuff like blueberries, pomegranates, fruits and vegetables. Hence the healthy blueberry pancakes with pomegranate juice and a grapefruit." Shawn motioned to the bag on the counter.

"You went to the store?" Juliet whispered trying to wrap her head around everything. Last night Shawn had a stomach ache but this morning he'd managed to do research, go to a store and cook all before the sun had risen. This wasn't like him.

"I do have some bad news for you Jules," Shawn placed a plate with half a grapefruit in front of her, "Coffee is bad for baby making." He sat next to her.

"It's not even four in the morning. I'm having coffee Shawn." She said standing up and moving to the coffee machine.

"I'm not saying you have to give up coffee entirely Jules, but don't drink as much as you'd normally do." Shawn looked over.

"And what are you giving up?" Juliet pulled a mug out of the cabinet.

Shawn sighed, "A hell of a lot of stuff. Sugar is really bad for baby making and sadly it's in practically everything I eat. This kid we produce better be like a prodigy or something." Juliet laughed and turned to smile at her husband.

"I'm glad you're taking this seriously."

"Of course I am." He stood up, "I want this. Hopefully by next year it'll be me, you and little Starfish."

"We are not, I repeat, not, naming him or her Starfish." Juliet wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Man… you're no fun." Shawn kissed the side of her head.

"Fun has nothing to do with it; I just want our child to have a normal life." She met his eyes. He leaned in for a kiss but she leaned her head back.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

"I don't care." He whispered leaning in.

"I do." She squeezed the back of his neck.

"Shh woman," Shawn kissed her. Juliet closed her eyes as Shawn gently backed her up against the counter with the front his body pressing into hers. "We have time before your coffee is ready." He pulled away.

"Bedroom?" Juliet suggested.

"Why not here?" Shawn smiled with mischief.

"Against the counter?" Juliet asked surprised.

"I was thinking the table…" Shawn tilted his head.

"If you tell anyone-!" She was interrupted by Shawn picking her up and sitting her onto the table. He pushed the plate of grapefruit off the table and kissed Juliet soundly.

* * *

"So what do you think dad?" Shawn finished putting his fist in his jacket pocket.

"A baby? You and Juliet?" Henry turned to face his son. It was just after seven when Shawn had shown up with 'big news'. After a glass of milk and Shawn talking nonstop for almost twenty minutes Henry had learned about the baby planning.

"Well, we are married." Shawn shrugged taking another swig of milk.

"A baby is a big responsibility Shawn. You can't exactly shove it back in or whatever once it's here. You're stuck with it. Are you and Juliet sure you're ready to handle this?" Henry wiped his hands on the apron hanging from his neck.

"I think so. I mean we both want it." Shawn said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wanting and ready are two different things." Henry pointed out.

"If all else fails Jules will be ready. And I have a fast learning curve according to mom so I'm sure we'll be fine. I'm excited about this dad." Shawn smiled slowly, "Aren't you? You're going to be a grandpa. Grandpa monkey with a banana."

Henry shook his head, "Yeah, you're ready to be a father." Henry turned back to the grill.

"Don't be like that Pop. I'm just trying to liven up the situation." Shawn stood up from the bench and walked over. "I really want your support. I need my dad for this." Henry looked up.

"Serious Shawn moment? I can't do this without you." Shawn fidgeted awkwardly.

"Actually you can't do this without Juliet, but you have my support." Henry gathered the fish off the grill and began to head inside, "You hungry for some fish?"

"I'm all fished out." Shawn gripped his stomach following his dad.

* * *

"Morning Carlton. Coffee?" Juliet produced a coffee cup from the styrofoam holder on the hood of her car.

"I thought you were still on break?" Carlton took the cup from her and took a sip.

"Technically I am. But I came to talk to you." Juliet waved as Buzz walked by them and headed into the station.

"About?" Carlton looked at her quizzically.

"Well um…" Juliet looked down at the asphalt and gripped her own cup, "Shawn and I have decided to have a baby." She said quickly waiting for his reaction. A couple seconds went by before Juliet looked up to find Carlton's mouth slightly agape.

"A baby? With Spencer?"

"Yeah." Juliet smiled, "I know you're not entirely fond of Shawn but he's my husband Carlton, and together we have decided to have a baby."

"So uh, what I said at your wedding about it being a shotgun-?" Carlton started.

"No I'm not pregnant, not yet at least. Soon, with any luck." She chuckled nervously, "I'm a little worried that we won't be able to conceive because of my age and Shawn isn't exactly young either… Did you and Marlowe have problems conceiving?"

"Well Matthew wasn't planned." Carlton reminded her taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh yeah." Juliet nodded, "You're older than Shawn and you were able to have Matthew so we should be fine, how is he by the way?"

"Oh he's fine, finally sleeping through the night. And Marlowe is younger than you." Carlton took the cup holder off the hood of the car and threw it away as they began to walk towards the station's front doors.

"Thank you." Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Of course." Carlton nodded opening the door for her.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
